


my flowers for you

by heydaydream



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, MiHyun, Momo best girl, This is really sad, a lil bit of dayeon, im so sorry mihyun shippers, mimo has the best bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydaydream/pseuds/heydaydream
Summary: Love blooms like a flower but once you don't take care of it, it'll get withered. For Mina's case, the flower grew inside of her.or mihyun hanahaki disease au
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	my flowers for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for my favorite twice ship - mihyun!
> 
> trigger warning // mentions of blood, intense suffering, thought of dying and dying.
> 
> (also im sorry for the mistakes)

Mina is in her 4th year of high school and also in her fourth year living alone independently. Mina's parents bought Mina a big apartment for her to live in while she’s staying in Korea. Home is a thousand miles away from Mina so her parents make sure she’s living comfortably in the best way possible in this foreign land.

Mina can still remember the horror on her parent's faces when she said she wants to study in Korea, her parents thought she was just joking but Mina’s face says otherwise. Her parents thought about it for a week and after that they finally agree to Mina’s wish to let their only daughter fly on its own wings alone.

_But what was the real reason for Mina?_

At first, it was hard for Mina to go to a country she doesn’t know the language and living there while achieving her dreams. But along the way she meets friends who came from the same land as her, friends she know she could trust. _And she met her._

“she loves me… she loves me not… she loves me…” Momo, her friend, recited while plucking one of the many rose that Mina has received from her admirers. “she loves me not… oh my why am I doing this by the way… she loves me..”

She met Momo in a dance club during her first year and coincidently a new transferee like her but a year ago before her. If Momo had already slightly adjusted that time, for Mina she was still doing baby steps. After that day Momo made sure to go check on Mina every day just to make sure she’s doing fine although they are in the same year Momo is a few months older than Mina, so ever since that day she’s been treating Mina just like her little sister.

“to torture my rose”

“you’re just going to throw them away anyway”

It's not that Mina hates roses or any kinds of flowers, she just doesn’t like it and she’s sick of it seeing it every day in her locker, on her chair or desk, and even on her doorstep sometimes. _Why are people so obsessed with using flowers as a gift._

But Mina does a specific flower that she cannot hate.

“she loves me not… what the fuck this sucks” Momo threw the stem of the rose straight into Mina’s trash can. “so when is your _best friend_ coming”

Mina noticed the mock in Momo’s voice while saying best friend. “Momo you’re my best friend too you know. No need to be salty about it-“

“oh no no wait I’m not actually salty about it? You probably didn’t get what I mean” then Momo gave Mina a smug face. “I know she’s not just a _best friend_ for you”

Mina doesn’t know what to respond to that, it feels like a million-dollar question to her. But she won't have any other choice for now but to..

“Dahyun is just a friend. My _best friend_ okay? and I don’t think that’s going to change and I don’t know what to do if ever I lose her as my friend”

Lie.

Kim Dahyun, she’s not just someone who suddenly appeared into Mina’s world, Dahyun is something special to her.

During her first day as a freshman in her new school, Dahyun is the first-ever person she ever meets. There were no other students in the hallway, just her and Dahyun. And that’s because they were both late.

Mina is glad that Dahyun and her were in the same section that time or else she has to enter the classroom with all eyes darted on her, thankfully Dahyun is there to share the attention with.

_“oh Kim Dahyun our star!” their teacher said and a lot of students applauded. “just in time for your self-introduction”_

_“well ma’am you just told them my name, Kim Dahyun”_

_The teacher just sighed at Dahyun’s witty remark. “okay whatever just choose a seat”_

_And the last spotlight leads to Mina. “how about you young lady tell us about yourself” all eyes on Mina but she doesn’t feel nervous at all._

_“Well I’m Myoui Mina, I’m from Kobe Japan and I hate flowers” a lot of students laughed at the last thing she said, it looks like they like her. A lot of male students are already whispering at each other's ears saying how pretty she is._

_“okay then Mina it looks like you are going to receive a lot of flowers from now on” Mina just giggled. “now please find yourself a seat”_

_The only seat left was the one at the windows and is beside Dahyun._

_She thank herself for riding a wrong bus, the reason why she’s late._

Dahyun is her first-ever friend in Korea. _Even if Dahyun is everyone’s friend at the end of the day being called by the title “Mina’s friend” is still Dahyun’s favorite thing ever._

“ding dong ding dong Mina’s favorite friend is here~”

After an hour of waiting, 12 roses already tortured by Momo, Dahyun is finally at Mina’s apartment. Dahyun was the one who told them to gather at Mina’s place, just the three of them because Dahyun has some important announcement to tell them.

“so I bought a lot of foods for Momo and… look Mina what I found along the way and I'm giving it to you..”

“Hmmm a flower? But Mina hates flowers!” Momo said before even seeing what kind of flower it is.

“it's not just a flower! it's my favorite flower!”

It’s the flower that Mina will never hate.

“red chrysanthemum”

Dahyun smiled because Mina answered it right and just in time after she got it out of the paper bag. “CORRECT! So here you go please keep it and don’t throw it away okay?” 

“well I hope Mina keeps it…” Momo said after she took a bite of the doughnut Dahyun bought, she realized something and smiled. “oh im actually certain Mina will keep it-“

Mina elbowed Momo before she could even finish what shes saying. “so whats that important thing you are going to tell us”

Dahyun didn’t hear it because she was busy removing the pineapple that was topped on the pizza she bought. Mina really adores Dahyun even if she hates pineapple on pizza while she, herself loves pineapple on pizza.

Mina got caught off guard when Dahyun suddenly looked at her. _Mina was still enjoying her free stare at Dahyun._ “were you saying something Mina?” Dahyun asked.

“oh it's fine just finish what are you doing-“

“she was asking why on earth are you here because she was supposed to have her beauty rest for the whole day and then you called for a meeting” Mina just glared at Momo.

Dahyun just laughed at Momo’s very straightforward statement. “OH YES THAT! Oh, I’m here because yesterday I got two good news. First is that I saw one of the teachers slipped on the stairs and of course I helped them which it earned me a honorary certificate for our graduation and the second one..”

Mina forgot to pay attention to what Dahyun is saying. She got lost while reminiscing all of the old memories she has with Dahyun and she can’t stop thinking of it every day.

The fact that meeting each other in their freshmen days wasn’t the first time they saw each other. That’s their little secret. Momo doesn’t know it, Mina plans to tell it to her someday anyway.

They met each other for the first time during their childhood days in Japan, in Mina’s homeland.

Dahyun was 6 and Mina was 7. Dahyun was there in Japan for a piano competition. Actually, Mina wasn’t there to witness Dahyun’s performance live but she saw it on their TV. Mina thought Dahyun was so cool sitting there while pressing those black and white keys and creating a melody, in that time Mina heard the most beautiful music that she could never forget.

But good times don’t last for a while, her brother changed the channel after that performance and she doesn’t want to argue with her brother because her brother is sick. So Mina went out for a walk and made her way to their village playground.

There’s a girl sitting on the swing, on her favorite spot to be exact. She was about to approach it and tell her to get out but then as she gets closer the girl looks familiar to her.

She’s the girl that she saw on the TV.

_“wow cool!” Mina was star-struck. “hey I saw you on tv!”_

_That girl doesn’t look Japanese and can’t even understand Japanese so Mina tried communicating with her through the English words she knows hoping the girl knows English too._

_“hey I think I saw you on TV!” Mina looks like a fan. “you were so amazing!”_

_“oh really? Wow I’m touched with your words and thank you!” the girl answered, Mina’s glad she can speak English and this girl can understand English. “you look sad? Why are you sad?”_

_Mina thought maybe aside from being a pianist, this girl is a mind reader too. “yeah I’m sad but thanks to your music it made me happy for a while”_

_“why are you sad?”_

_“my brother is sick and I’m scared…” Mina sat beside the other swing. “If we're going to lose him.. I’m going to lose a brother and a best friend too….”_

_The girl patted Mina’s shoulder like an assurance. “you’re not going to lose your brother… and I’m Kim Dahyun by the way, I can be your best friend”_

Dahyun and her family stayed in Japan for 2 weeks and coincidently the house that Dahyun’s family are staying is just Mina’s next-door neighbor. That was the first time Mina believed in Destiny.

Every day they play and talk about things and play most of the time.

Then the day came where Dahyun has to go home. Mina wants to be with Dahyun, she feels like she wants to keep seeing Dahyun every day in her life but that feels so impossible now.

_“we will be seeing each other again Mina.. don’t you worry!” Dahyun bid her goodbyes to Mina and gave her a letter. “see you later Mina okay? so it's not goodbye yet and we don’t say that here!” instead of responding all Mina did that time was cry._

The letter Dahyun gave Mina contains information about Dahyun and how to find her in Korea, her full name, her school and some of her favorite things. Mina doesn’t have any idea why Dahyun would give her these kind of information but at the very bottom of the paper, there’s a sentence that it took her years before she understands what it means.

_just in case you want to find me. see you later mina :D_

When they saw each other again in their freshmen year, Dahyun pretended that she didn’t know Mina. Not until Dahyun was asked to play a piece at their first-ever music class after that class Dahyun told Mina that she misses her so much and then a lot of crying and catching up happened.

Dahyun quitted piano when she was 10. She didn’t tell her parents the exact reason why or even her friends or anyone else, it's her secret. And even Mina.

It was in their second year when Mina feels a little bit different around Dahyun. Every time when she’s with Dahyun, she’s the happiest person in the whole world, everytime Dahyun calls her name her stomach feels weird but not in a bad way.

Every time Dahyun hugs her and holds her hand her heart feels like it's going to stop at any minute.

Dahyun makes Mina’s heart go somersault every single time.

In their third year, Mina thinks everything has really changed for them, she grew quite matured already while Dahyun is not. They grew but Mina’s feelings never changed.

With those feelings, Mina thinks this is not a normal crush anymore. _She’s already in love with Kim Dahyun._ And she confirmed that she’s already in love with Dahyun during their last day of school in their third year when Dahyun shouted “I love you Mina” in the hallway and forgot the word “My best friend” so Dahyun shouted “I love you My best friend Mina” again and Mina swear to god that she feels like shes meeting god sooner after that.

But up until now she still keeps on denying her feelings. She doesn’t want to say that she’s in love with Dahyun, she doesn’t want to lose their precious friendship because it feels like Dahyun doesn’t feel the same way about her.

Even to herself, Mina keeps on lying, _Of course she is just scared to confess_.

“KIM DAHYUN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SERIOUS??” Mina was slapped back to reality when Momo shouted. “YOU ARE DATING IM NAYEON????!!”

For the first time in Mina’s life, she felt a very sharp pain in her chest, it was so sudden that she wasn’t ready for this.

“yeah and what’s surprising is that she confessed to me first… what the hell did I do to be this lucky like hello? She's Im Nayeon and everybody wants her in our school and here I am claiming her as mine!”

Mina feels like the pain increases every time Dahyun talks about Nayeon right now. It's suffocating Mina, she can’t even look at Dahyun right now.

“hey Mina are you okay??”

“I-I think I ate something bad I-I need to go to the b-bathroom right now!” Mina ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and then locked herself and started crying silently.

“Kim Dahyun I swear to god if these food you brought us has some weird elements in it…” Momo warns Dahyun as she just raised her hands for a surrender.

This is the second time Mina cried so hard. The first one was something she doesn’t what to remember. This time the pain was highly different from the first one, her chest keeps on hurting and it feels like there’s something growing inside of her from her throat and she wants to let it out.

But she thinks it's just emotional pain and all she got to do for it to stop is cry and cry. Mina cried for Dahyun, Mina cried for Dahyun and the love that wasn’t returned to her.

At first, she thought that its fine that Dahyun doesn’t love her back or _will never_ love her back and she thought about this every day but why is she going through such pain right now?

Love really hurts.

It's been almost 15 minutes still and Mina is still in the bathroom, Dahyun and Momo start to worry.

“hey are you okay there Mina? Do you want me to handcuff Dahyun now in case she really did something bad with the food?” Momo still managed to joke.

“I-I’m okay! I-I just need to let this thing out and it's so hard…” Mina made some noises that will sound like she's really having a hard time eliminating all her waste. She won’t let them see how she looks like a total wreck right now.

“thanks but that’s gross okay just take your time…”

Another 10 minutes had passed, Momo and Dahyun decided to go home and give Mina space for her “bad bowel movement”

“bye Mina we are leaving now okay? we already fixed the mess here so don’t you worry and I hope you’re okay now just call me if you need some help in case your bowel movement worsens..” that was Dahyun and Mina doesn’t have the power to respond.

Mina heard the door shut and it means they already left, she counted…

1..2..3..

She screamed while crying, she is using all her energy that is left in her body, she is crying it all out now that no one will hear.

After a few minutes she stood up and she takes a look at herself in the mirror. She looks like she cried for 10 heartbreaks, speaking of heartbreak her chest is still aching and nothing has changed since she entered the bathroom.

Mina feels like she's going to die with all of these chest pain, it's just too painful to bear. And then suddenly Mina wants to cough so bad, she feels like there is something that is stuck in her throat.

She coughs so hard that she thought it will dislocate her lungs. And she feels like she’s suffocating again, did her internal organs already failed her? Is this the end of her?

She continued on coughing until she felt like she vomited on something soft and her hands caught it. It doesn’t feel gross plus all the chest pains are gone.

Slowly, she takes a look at what she is holding. _Aren’t those the one what Dahyun gave me earlier?_

It’s the petals of Dahyun’s favorite flower, red chrysanthemum. 

_This feels oddly familiar_ , Mina thought. She immediately ran to her laptop and search about coughing flowers, she also recalls all the things she heard way back from her hometown that there are a lot of people who dies from coughing flowers.

Before the internet could even give her an answer she already remembered what this sick disease is called, the hanahaki disease.

Mina touched her chest and feel her beating heart, she is still alive but soon she knows it will eventually stop. Mina thinks why is the world so unfair to her, she also wonders if she did something really bad in her past life to be this so unlucky.

On second thought, she feels like she deserves all of it anyway. Maybe if she shot her chance a long time ago maybe, just a tiny chance of maybe, maybe Dahyun loves her back too.

Dahyun is kind of unpredictable like if you’ll just tell her you like her maybe she will like you back in a second, how can Mina not think of this.

For now, Mina fixed herself and started practicing to be a better pretender now that she has to see Dahyun every day with someone else she wishes it was her.

***

It's Monday and Mina feels like she’s skipping school, her eyes are so swollen from yesterday and this is bad so she finally decided to skip school the whole day today.

After preparing herself a nice breakfast (to make herself a little better), while having her nice breakfast she was also searching on the internet more about her disease.

She found out that the only cure is if the love is returned back to you genuinely which is way impossible for her case so she searched for more options. Surgical is the other and the last one but it's quite risky even if your parents are the top surgeons in your country.

Mina accepts her fate, now that she can’t do anything about it all she has to do is try to live a normal life in her remaining days. 3 months to be exact, and in that 3rd month its their graduation already and it looks like she’s not going to experience it anymore.

After having her nice but slightly ruined breakfast, Mina went to the bathroom and vomited a whole cup of red chrysanthemum petals then after that she decided to just lay on her bed whole day and didn’t bother responding to any text from Dahyun or Momo.

***

The next morning when Mina opened her door on the way to her school, Dahyun was there waiting at her doorstep.

“oh Dahyun why are you here-“

“why didn’t you respond to our messages? Momo and I were so worried for you but too bad we didn’t have time to visit you yesterday, Nayeon and I had something to do yesterday while Momo has some errands, were sorry we are a bad friend…” Mina stopped listening from Dahyun when she heard the word Nayeon. Mina can really see Dahyun’s concern for her.

“It's okay Dahyun I’m fine” Mina smiled. “I just caught a tiny cold yesterday and it's all gone now~” Mina playfully tickled Dahyun and the latter responded with the most beautiful laugh Mina could ever hear.

Mina wants to spend her remaining moments like this.

***

There are days where Mina forgets Dahyun has Nayeon and then suddenly out of nowhere Nayeon would appear. There are also days where Mina is forced to third wheel with Dahyun and Nayeon like today but there’s a little difference, Momo tagged along, Mina thanks the heavens for this.

They went to an art museum today, as far as Mina’s know, this was Nayeon’s idea because Dahyun was never fond of these and she knows Dahyun would rather go at some arcade kind of places, she would love it there as much as Mina would love it too.

“so you cheesy couple go ahead and explore the place while Mina and I will find something to eat I mean for us to eat, I ain’t buying you free food-“

“yeah yeah yeah~ you can just say you’re hungry and go” Nayeon laughed at what Dahyun said, Mina’s left eye twitched. “okay off we go!” its such a sore at Mina’s eye seeing Dahyun linking her arms with Nayeon.

“and that’s how you get rid of couples Mina learn from the best and most experienced” Momo flips her hair.

“well I’ve third wheel them a lot more than you think!”

“nah ah ah you’re wrong! Nayeon is my seatmate and all she does is talk about Dahyun to me all day in class so how's that?”

Momo and Nayeon were from the same section while Mina and Dahyun are. Mina thinks of a moment where Dahyun head to heels talks about Nayeon.

“okay fine you win whatever”

_There was not._ Dahyun rarely talks about Nayeon when she’s with Mina instead Dahyun would rather think of a topic where she knows it’ll both entertain them like some new gossip spreading around the campus, Dahyun would get daily dose of these from her other friends, of course as a good best friend Dahyun would share it to Mina.

After walking a few steps, Momo and Mina found a food stall outside of the art Museum. They quietly sat at the bench while consuming their newly bought corndogs.

“Momo do you have someone you love?” Mina doesn’t like the silence so she cut it off with some random thought she has in mind. “if yes do you think they’ll ever love you back?”

Momo giggles, Mina hopes its not what Momo think it is. “well yeah of course and sadly she’s already taken and it's sad but it's fine, there’s plenty more fish in the sea you know” Mina observes in how Momo answered it that fast like its not a big deal to her all at.

“That’s it? You’re not mad because the person you love already has someone else?”

Momo stopped at eating her corndog. “this is not about Dahyun right?”

“oh c’mon Momo!-“

“just kidding! Well yeah of course I was mad at myself…” Momo took a pause. “like she was just right here beside me always and all this time I didn’t know her heart was already taken. I hate myself for being so coward, I should’ve just shot my chance…” 

Mina feels what Momo is feeling right now, that regret will hit you like a big truck. Mina also wonders who could be this person that broke Momo’s heart.

“do I know this person? Well I mean you have a lot of friends so I don’t know which one of them is your crush or… “

“nope! I’m not saying it! You keep on denying your feelings for Dahyun so why would I tell you my love life?”

“it's because there's nothing to say okay? I don’t like Dahyun! She's just a friend! How many times would I repeat that to you?”

Mina lies for the nth time. _Even if Mina lies every time about her feelings for Dahyun, Momo knows._

“okay okay no need to be hot-headed… well then let me give you some clue, I think you don’t know who’s this person is. Are we okay now?”

Momo lies too. _Momo just don’t have the heart to tell Mina that it's Im Nayeon._

“okay sure”

Momo smiles because she finally know someone who shares the same regret and pain as her.

* * *

A month has already passed and Mina is getting used to her disease. When she’s at school she has a schedule where she would go to the bathroom and vomit the petals there and that’s she does that twice in her morning classes and once in the afternoon.

When she’s at her apartment she would just bring a bucket everywhere and throw it after if it's already full. The petals don’t look gross at all but when she remembers that it can from her mouth it makes her want to vomit for real.

To keep Mina busy sometimes she would watch origami tutorial videos and would give up right away even if it's just the thumbnail she saw. So she tried another hobby, writing letters. She thinks just incase anytime from now she might be _gone_ then at least she didn’t fail to say what she still wants to say to these specific people she's writing to, also hoping they would see it. To her parents, to her friends, to Momo, and of course to Dahyun.

2 more months left.

“omg did you know these years third students named Kim Jiwoo and Ha Sooyoung are already dating?? How sweet I just saw them passed in front of me about some minutes ago” Mina giggles on the way how Dahyun say it, Dahyun surely loves teas.

“Dahyun, Jiwoo is your little sister.” Mina laughs again. Dahyun realized what she has said and realized how dumb she is.

Mina loves how Dahyun is like this sometimes.

“oh! That little shi- I’m telling mom after school o wait she didn’t tell mom when Nayeon and I are already dating so we call it quits.”

Mina’s smile slowly disappeared after mentioning that name again.

“oh I think that’s Nayeon, HI BABE!” Mina feels like vomiting petals again. “bye Mina see you later!”

Mina vomited a lot of petals after that and it kind of concerns her because she’s been vomiting a huge amount these days, it looks like it's getting worst.

* * *

Another month has already passed and Mina feels weaker than ever. Day by day Mina loses her appetite, sometimes she doesn’t eat at all. She would only eat when she’s around with people but when she’s alone, she doesn’t take care of herself.

Today she called her adviser to be excused because she’s sick, like really sick. Mina keeps on vomiting petals anywhere in her apartment and she doesn’t care at all anymore. Sometimes some of the petals has some blood attached in it.

Someone is ringing at her door, its Momo. Mina cleans all the petals in her place as fast as she can and fixed her wrecked face before opening the door. She tries to look okay.

“hi Momo”

“Mina you look terrible”

“wow thank you Momo and oh? why are you here? classes aren’t over right it's still lunchtime” Mina proceed to her kitchen to pour Momo a glass of water. Momo noticed Mina’s shaking hand, she doesn’t look fine at all.

“Mina this is the fourth time you called yourself sick, I think you really should see a doctor” Momo heard Mina coughed a little. “and your cough too I noticed for the past two months that your cough doesn’t go away at all I think you really need to see a doctor Mina this is serious-“

“I’m fine Momo. My parents are doctors and they always tell me what to do.”

Mina lied. What her parents know is that Mina is enjoying her last months before graduation and their daughter is not enduring any hanahaki disease. All Mina does is lie and it only brings harm to her.

“okay that’s a relief then” Momo stretches her hands. “by the way im just here for a quick visit to check on you and im going to leave like now after using your bathroom so can I use your bathroom?”

Mina feels like she got splashed by cold water, she doesn’t remember cleaning all her petal vomit the last time she visited her bathroom.

“uhm okay sure” to avoid any suspicion, Mina give her permission right away. Mina hopes and prays there’s not a single petal vomit in the bathroom.

Mina closes her eyes and she held on tight to the corner of her table. _Please no petals, no petals, no petals._ It's all over now once Momo knows.

“wow thanks for that oh by the way your bathroom is so clean I love it”

Mina sighs in relief. Momo was about so leave when she was looking at something else, _oh no._

“Mina why do you have flower petals in your couch?” Momo approached the couch where the number of petals was suspiciously a lot. Mina doesn’t like flowers and why would she have flower petals on her couch. “wait these aren’t just normal flower petals these are the petals from Dahyun’s favorite flower…”

“red chrysanthemum-” Mina didn’t even get to finish what she was saying when her throat suddenly wants to vomit petals again, she has no other choice but to let it out even in front of Momo, _she going to know it anyway._

Mina vomited a big amount of petals in front of Momo.

“Mina what the hell???”

Mina ran to her bathroom and continued to vomit in there. While Mina’s doing her thing, Momo checked all of the trashcans inside of Mina’s apartment and almost all of them only contained these red flower petals.

So that’s why Momo sees those red petals everywhere Mina went. That’s why sometimes she sees a lot of those in the girl’s bathroom in their school. That’s why Mina looks like she’s sick every day. Of course Momo knows what is it called and it sucks because of all people, why Mina? 

“Mina since when?” Momo’s voice cracked. It pains Momo to see Mina like this, she's been treating Mina like her little sister ever since so if Mina is in pain, Momo’s in pain too.

“about two months ago…” Mina weakly said. “I’m sorry..”

“what did your parents told you about this?”

“they don’t know… please don’t tell them.. not yet”

Momo was about to ask about who is the reason why is Mina suffering but then the red chrysanthemum petals that are scattered all around Mina’s apartment is already enough as an answer.

* * *

Mina’s body is going really week as days passed but when Dahyun is around, she acts strong. Momo still wants to cry every time she sees Mina tries her best every day to be okay.

Today, Dahyun promised Mina to take her out on a friendly date just the two of them. Dahyun took her to a place, like a park where the cherry blossoms bloom beautifully in spring. Too bad. It's still January and spring is still far away.

“hey 2 months from now I want you to go here with me and see these cherry blossoms fall in our hands if nothing will fall I will climb that tree for you and grab a bunch” then Dahyun posed like shes climbing the tree.

Mina laughed at Dahyun’s funny antics again. “why don’t you go with _Nayeon_ here?” the word doesn’t pain Mina anymore, she had enough of it already.

“of course I’d bring her here but I want to bring _you_ first here” then Dahyun motioned a ‘shhh’.

Mina was touched by what Dahyun said. She feels like for the first time after having that disease, Mina’s heart is overflowing in happiness again because of Dahyun. Her number one source of happiness.

After a few walks, Dahyun noticed how Mina gets tired easily so she just decided to spend most of their time there sitting on the bench, watching the people walk past by them and admiring the cold air. Dahyun wants to play snowball fight with Mina but she's too tired for it so Dahyun just let it pass.

When its time for them to go home.

“oh have this”

Before parting ways Dahyun wrapped around her red scarf to Mina. This is so sudden that Mina doesn’t even know how to react to it.

“of course I know how fast you get cold and I should’ve give it to you from the start but hey make use of it while you go home.”

Mina knows how Dahyun sucks at expressing her care but for this time, Dahyun did a really great job.

“thank you Dahyun I’ll return it-“

“you can have it” Dahyun just smiled and lightly punched Mina’s shoulder. “now go you might miss the bus”

Dahyun watched Mina as she gets into the bus and find herself a seat. When Mina looked back at Dahyun, she waved with her cheeky smile. Here goes Mina’s heart again. Mina waved back.

“see you later Dahyun”

Dahyun didn’t hear that.

* * *

The week after that Mina’s condition has really gone worst. Momo always visits Mina to her apartment just to go check on her and always escort her all the way going there.

“I think today is the last day I’m ever going to school Momo I can’t do it anymore” Mina was laughing when she said that so Momo doesn’t know what to say.

Of course Mina had to vomit petals again.

“Momo do you want to know a secret?”

Momo helps Mina clean those petals. “okay tell me a hot one”

Mina gestured Momo to sit beside her in the couch, Momo obeyed.

“I’ve first met Dahyun in japan.”

“what the fu- wow are you for real???“ Momo is in great shock right now and her face entertains Mina.

“and she’s the reason why I’m here”

_Full name: Kim Dahyun_

_Birthday: May 28 1998_

_Birthplace: seongnam-ssi, South Korea_

_School until highschool: shinmyung highschool_

_Favorite colors: yellow but I love red too_

_Notes:_

_-I hate flowers I feel like they are just grass but pretty_

_-I don’t like pineapple on pizza they are weird_

_-I love milk because I need to grow tall_

_-im funny its true_

_p.s- its not like I hate flowers but im still finding my favorite one and I’ll tell you someday when I finally found it hehe :D_

_just in case you want to find me. see you later mina :D_

_-kim dahyun <3 _

_After reading Dahyun’s letter for the nth time, the 15-year-old Mina ran to her father and ask some favor._

_“dad I know you have a lot of connections.. can you please search this name for me and in this highschool in Korea?”_

_Even though Mina’s father is a surgeon he will still find a way to find to give what his daughter wants to find. **Maybe it’s a friend** , her father thought. _

_Not even an hour passed Mina’s father already confirmed that Kim Dahyun is still indeed in her high school doing fine, Mina’s father didn’t see how much Mina’s face light up when he said that._

_The day after that, Mina announced to her parents that she wants to study in Korea. Her mother didn’t like the thought, however, her father made her mother convince that it's fine after talking it to her every day. Then the day came when they told Mina that they are finally agreeing to her wish Mina was so happy that her nose bleed._

“damn Myoui Mina you are one crazy girl! so you followed Dahyun here??? that bitch is so lucky if only she knows..”

Mina just smiled while closing her eyes. She really did a lot just for Dahyun, the things she always do for love.

_people only fall in love like this once in their lifetime._

And Mina has to vomit a lot of petals again. Mina is getting really weak.

The next day Mina’s parents came for a visit, the look on their face looks like they already know it.

“I’m sorry Mina I can’t help seeing you suffer like that so I told your parents” Momo said without looking at Mina. Mina’s mom patted Momo’s shoulder that its okay.

“Momo its okay you did the right thing” it was Mina’s mom who spoke. “Mina sweetie…” before her mom could even hug Mina she already has breakdown into tears. The Myoui family hugged and cried and there were just many sad feelings floating around Mina’s apartment.

The arrival of Mina’s parents looks like a mini festival, there’s a lot of food enough for 5 families to eat and of course red chrysanthemum petals scattered around the apartment. But with all these food everybody has lost its appetite to eat it, even Momo. They can’t stop worrying about Mina, Mina comes first.

“Mina tomorrow we are going to the best hospital here and close it just for your surgery-“

“Dad, no surgery can cure me. It’ll just kill me faster” Mina calmly said. “Its fine, I can still hold on”

“Mina sweetie… lets try it okay?” Mina’s mom sweet voice will just melt you. “please let us do it because this is something we failed… _with your brother_..”

“what???” the weak Mina got up from her bed as fast as she can. “my brother?? He suffered this disease too?? I thought he had cancer…” Mina slowly sat back to her bed and started thinking about some memories with her brother.

“don’t you ever wonder why there are a lot of cherry blossoms in our house even if it's not yet spring?”

Mina remembered the last time her brother ever spoke to her.

_“Mina… always tell the person you love how you feel okay?”_

Mina was so young to understand it so she just nodded and cried as her brother is crying in pain again. So that’s why she keeps on seeing cherry blossoms everywhere especially the place where her brother just went, that’s why their house feels different than the other house, that’s why one night she saw her mother crying while throwing a bucket of cherry blossoms.

How come Mina wasn’t aware of what’s happening around her when she was a kid.

“so please… Mina… let us perform the surgery to you…”

Mina agrees to their parent's plead.

***

On the day of Mina’s surgery, Mina has some things she wants to talk about with Momo before leaving. She gave her letter to Momo and her letter to Dahyun.

“can you give this to her if ever I don’t make it out alive there?” Momo didn’t like Mina’s joke. “I’m just kidding just give that to her okay?”

The first time Mina ever saw Momo cry was when she got scolded by their dance teacher in their dance club during their first year, Momo really cried hard that time at the girl's bathroom and Mina was just there outside listening to all of her rants. And then the second time is today. Momo doesn’t like showing her weak side in front of Mina because she’s the oldest, she should be the strongest emotionally and physically. After all even if not connected by blood, Mina is still her little sister.

“stop crying you look stupid” this time Momo laughed with Mina’s joke. “okay bye now let's watch that drama you like when I come home-“

In just a blink of Momo’s eye, Mina was already on the floor kneeling and coughing so hard. Every cough she does comes with blood, even Mina’s parents are just frozen from where there are standing while watching their daughter.

There was something going out from Mina's mouth and Mina just forcedly pulled it. Mina stopped coughing as she was holding something that made her whole world stopped.

Mina coughed out a whole red chrysanthemum flower, the next thing Momo saw was Mina is already in her mother's arms lifeless, Mina’s father also rushed next to them to have a view of his lifeless daughter. Everybody was crying, everything seems to be happening so fast.

They lost Mina just like that.

* * *

Days go by really past. It’s the day after their graduation and for the first time, Dahyun finally has the courage to visit Mina’s grave.

Dahyun wasn’t there during Mina’s funeral, she was just in her room the whole day crying and still denying the fact that Mina is already gone. She was still in the first stage of grief at that time. Even the day she found out about Mina, she just locked herself in her room and grieve and cry.

It's been a month and Dahyun is still stuck at the second stage of grief, anger. She’s angry for herself because she could’ve been there when Mina was fighting for her life, although they didn’t tell her what caused Mina to be that sick, she should’ve been there for Mina as her _best friend_.

“I knew I would see you here” Momo smiled and ran to Dahyun. Dahyun was avoiding Momo ever since Mina is not there with them anymore, in fact, Dahyun cut all her connections with the people around her.

She even broke up with Nayeon.

“Dahyun I miss you so much” Momo hugged Dahyun so tight that it almost suffocates Dahyun. _That’s for hurting Mina so much._

Dahyun noticed that Momo was holding a letter and she and Momo noticed that Dahyun was staring at it so she just gave it to her. “yep, this ones for you”

Dahyun took it. “I don’t have any debts with you right?” Dahyun joked while slowly opening the small white envelope.

“stupid bitch that letter is from Mina, didn’t you read the envelope before opening it?”

Dahyun was already reading the contents of the letter when she just noticed the ‘from Mina, to dahyun’ written outside of the envelope, anyway shes back at reading the letter.

_Full name: Myoui Mina_

_Birthday: March 24 1997_

_Birthplace: Kobe, Japan_

_School until highschool: shinmyung highschool (hehe a transferee perhaps)_

_Favorite colors: I like red and sometimes purple_

_Notes:_

_-Mina hates flowers too because Dahyun hates it_

_-Mina likes pineapple on pizza so shut up Dahyun_

_-Mina can buy you a milk everyday if you want?_

_-yes ur funny a person dahyun whatever_

_p.s- I love red chrysanthemum flowers and I love you too kim dahyun. I really do love you for a long time already. I’m sorry you just find this out now the time where maybe I’m not in this world anymore. I’m sorry. I love you, always._

_just in case you miss me just read this every day. see you in my next life dahyun :D_

_-myoui mina <3_

Dahyun felt like her heart just got crushed a million times. Dahyun was holding on the paper so tight while letting her tears flow.

“hey Dahyun…” Momo let Dahyun cried on her shoulders. Dahyun sobbed and even wipe some of her tears and even thr fluid from her nose on Momo’s shoulder, but its okay. Mina might haunt her if she did something bad to Dahyun.

“I think you got a really emotional letter there huh?”

“yeah..” Dahyun said weakly.

“Mina loves you so much Dahyun..”

Dahyun just let her head low. “I’m so dumb I didn’t notice that”

“yes you are dumb.” Momo patted Dahyun’s head.

After some minutes when they decide to leave, Dahyun noticed something on Mina’s grave and it kind of annoys her ever since she came here.

“whats that stupid flower doing there?”

Momo’s brows formed into confusion. “I thought that is your favorite flower?”

“yeah but I think not anymore… I just thought about it now”

It was Mina’s wish to plant red chrysanthemums in her grave, she said that to her letter to Momo.

“I hate red chrysanthemums”

**Author's Note:**

> mihyun shippers im so sorry for this very sad story and i swear the next time im going to write about them its gonna be fluff! and btw idk if their school is real i just got the name from a kdrama :D
> 
> also i want to know your reactions and answer this question for me:
> 
> do you think Dahyun loved Mina back? if yes, what made you say so?


End file.
